


She's Too Cute For It To Be So Early

by ladyhabanera



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Jack is in way too deep, Nerds in Love, Sam Carter is a cutie, Teal'c knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyhabanera/pseuds/ladyhabanera
Summary: Jack has a moment of realization over breakfast with his team. He realizes he's in too deep. Sam is cute. Teal'c knows all.





	She's Too Cute For It To Be So Early

Jack wasn't exactly certain when it happened, but he sure as hell knew when he noticed it. 0638, October 23, over breakfast. Breakfast wasn’t an exciting affair. It wasn’t being chased down by Jaffa on another planet or having his consciousness placed in someone else’s body (he still gets pissy just  _ thinking  _ about it, damn old man). No, breakfast was more of him looking down into his black coffee and contemplating the toast on his plate. Nothing exciting, nothing new.

He happened to look up and focus across the table, where Daniel was attacking his oatmeal with a spoon, the other hand gesturing wildly as he explained something to Sam, who was sitting beside him. They were both very… awake, given the time. Every now and then Sam would nod or interject with an opinion or a suggestion that Daniel would take in stride. He must have said something at least  _ mildly _ amusing because her eyes glittered in a grin as she stabbed a piece of cantaloupe with her fork. It was then that Jack realized how deep he really was.

The first sign in that moment was the sudden lurch his heart gave. (For crying out loud,  _ “lurch” _ ?) He knew that feeling from once upon a time with Sara, and then again when he held his son for the first time, and  _ goddamn _ did he wish he could not feel that again. The second sign was the perpetual and trademark tension leaving his brow as his face softened into… well, into something. The third sign was everything he noticed.

Sam’s clear eyes crinkled almost imperceptibly in the corner when she smiled, and her cheeks dipped into almost-dimples, little smile lines. Her hair caught the otherwise quite hideous fluorescent lighting in the mess hall. God, were there always that many shades of blonde on her head? How had he not noticed that before? Her voice carried a cadence that was both soft and intellectual and authoritative at the same time, but also had the bearing of a friend as she spoke to Daniel. She was everything quick and smart, invaluable in the field and in the labs on base, friend to many.

And damn if he didn’t care for her a lot more than he should.

Jack noticed that next to him, Teal’c had gone still. He felt a sweeping analysis of a gaze take in his regard, the set of his jaw, the curling of his hand around his coffee mug, and the fixation of his eyes. It wasn’t difficult to discern where, on whom, Jack was focused, but the brief, unguarded warmth in Teal’c’s dark eyes and the slight twitch at the corner of his mouth was telling enough. Teal’c was a little too perceptive sometimes, Jack thought. Maybe it’s a perk of that creepy-ass snake. Maybe he was just that much of a hell of a soldier. 

Well, so long as he never said anything - and he wouldn’t - there was no reason to be concerned. Jack wouldn’t let this compromise him on missions or even on base. Although the pricks in the Pentagon were so disinclined to believe it, he was a professional. He was a seasoned soldier, a colonel, and the chain of command had its terms and conditions. He had a job to keep these snake people (sneeple?) away from the planet, and that afforded little time to be… well, whatever the hell it was that he felt.

Still, he could invite her fishing at his lake in Minnesota and wonder what it would be like to just hand his resignation letter in and kiss her silly in the gateroom. 

He hoped Teal’c didn’t pick up on that last part.


End file.
